ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
F.A.I.L. (Episode)
Plot We are in a dark alley. The ground is wet, implying it had rained. We hear footsteps and then a man running down the street, clearly afraid. He turns around and sees Darkstar, who tries to catch him with dark energy lassos, but fails. (Man, breathing heavily): Wh-What do you want from me? (Darkstar): Your precious life force. Surrender, or face a painful death. (Man): You are insane! He runs again, but this time Darkstar grabs his leg with a lasso and drags him closer to him. The man screams. (Darkstar): Now, where were we? He touches him and starts absorbing him. The man's skin turns on a grayish color and his body becomes frail. Suddenly, Darkstar grabs his stomach and falls down in pain, letting the man free. After gaining some of his strength, he quickly runs away. (Darkstar): No...this energy...is too weak for me... I need mana! Nearly unconscious, he attempts to get hold of something, but falls down. The camera does a close up on his mask, where his eyes slowely begin to close. Out of a blue, he gets struck by an electric blast. A black aura is created around him, that fades afterwards. (Darkstar, getting up): What the-? (Unknown Voice): Boid, I told you to put the gun into medium mode. Two figures step out of the shadows, revealing to be the Vreedle Brothers. (Rhomboid): But I like to blow things up! (Darkstar): The so called Vreedle Brothers. What are two scums like you doing on Earth? (Rhomboid): Octagon, he insulted us! Octagon slaps Rhomboid. (Octagon): 'Course he did. We are the baddest bounty hunters in the Galaxy. Lemme do the talking. (Rhomboid, rubbing his head): Fine. (Darkstar): What do you want? (Octagon): Recently, some villains of Ben Tennyson have put their differences aside to form a team. (Rhomboid): You better join or I will blow you up! (Octagon): Boid! (Darkstar): I work alone. You're wasting your time. He prepares to fly off. (Octagon): Wait. If yer help us, you can have Tennyson's cousin. (Darkstar, with dramatic music on the background): I'm listening. We go to Plumbers' Headquarters, where Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max are looking at a holographic screen, while Rook is typing on a computer. (Kevin): What are we looking at exactly? (Max): This screen shows all active Plumber Kids. It will be easy to contact them. (Gwen): Ben, Paradox said that I can't be a member of your team. It's not that I don't want to. (Ben): He also said that he needs you for something special. Rook, how are things going? (Rook): Most Plumber Kids have answered negative, due to being on duty. I will do another request. (Ben): No. Tell me which ones are available. (Rook): Only Alan, Ben-Dude. (Max): Alan is one of the best Plumbers, Ben. (Ben): I know. Teleport him here. Rook presses a green button and Alan, in his Pyronite form, gets teleported in Plumbers' HQ from a telepod. (Alan): Hi guys! Um, what's the emergency? (Gwen): Ben wants to know if you could be a part of a new team he is making. (Alan): Me? Wow! Thanks! (Ben): Welcome to...we need a name for the team. (Kevin): How about The Galactic Losers? (Ben): Cut it out, Kevin. (Kevin): I hate people telling me what to do. (Ben): Oh yeah? Well, better get used to it, because I am the leader! (Alan): Guys... Ben and Kevin look each other with an angry look. (Max): That's not team spirit, kids. Focus. (Rook): Magister Tennyson is correct. If we argue about insignificant matters, we will be officially 'losers'. (Kevin): I am not working with him. (Ben): And neither do I. Gwen grabs the two of them with mana ropes and sticks them to the nearby wall. (Gwen): Guys, please, solve this out. Your negative energy hurts me. (Ben): Sorry Gwen, but I won't stay near him for any longer. He transforms. (Chromastone): Chromastone! He absorbs the mana rope and flies away. (Gwen): Sorry you had to see this, Alan. (Alan): It was awkward, but I've seen worse. (Kevin): Will you put me down already? Gwen makes the mana rope disappear and Kevin falls down with his butt. (Rook): I believe that was unecessary. (Max): Ben will come to his senses sooner or later. We should work on finding more available Plumbers. We go in Undertown, where Ben is in human form and wanders around. (Ben, thinking): I should have solved the problem with Kevin earlier. Now, it has just gotten worse. He walks past the Hot Spot. He turns his head and sees Ester for a brief moment, who runs with tears in her face. (Ben): Great. Now I have no girlfriend either. He walks for a while longer and notices a building with lockets on all doors. (Ben): Weird. Let's have a look inside. He grabs a rock and throws it at the locket. The rock instantly vaporizes. (Ben): Nasty. But he should be no problem for- He transforms. (Electrohacker): -Electrohacker! He shoots a green beam from his hand, that destroys all lockets. The front door opens. (Electrohacker): Here we go. He enters the building. We go to a secret room, where the Vreedle Brothers, Darkstar, Zombozo, Sublimino, Fistrick and Mr. Baumman (!) are sitting around a round table. (Rhomboid): Ben Tennyson has entered the building. Let's go blow him up! (Octagon): Boid, we don't blow things up yet! (Darkstar): When you said about a team, Vreedle, I didn't expect those D-listers. (Sublimino): I am no D-lister. I am the mighty Sublimino! (Zombozo): Who wants a smile on his face? Everyone steps away from him. (Zombozo): I was joking. Ha ha ha! (Fistrick, to Mr. Baumman): Hey bro, didn't I try to rob you a couple of weeks ago? (Mr. Baumann, frowning): Yes, yes you did. (Unknown): Silence! I called you here for a reason! Destroy Ben Tennyson! (Darkstar): You might as well show up. The figure comes out of the shadows and is revealed to be Dr. Animo. (Rhomboid): Hey, Octagon, it's Dr. Animo! (Octagon): You don't say Boid. You don't say... (Fistrick): So what's the deal bro? (Dr. Animo): I, Aloysius James Animo, called all of you here to end this so called hero! (Sublimino): Let's start already! (Dr. Animo): Have a little patience, Sublimino. He takes out a remote control from his pocket and presses a button, which activates the cameras. One of them shows Electrohacker moving some old boxes out of the way. (Mr. Baumann): What's the point of this? We knew Tennyson was here anyway. (Dr. Animo): I have installed some traps in this house. We only have to activate them and Tennyson will be history. (Darkstar, standing up): If I don't have lovely Gwen afterwards, you can count me out. (Dr. Animo): Don't worry. Now please sit down. (Zombozo): Pity. I wanted to beat him to death. Mwa ha ha ha! (Dr. Animo): You can play with his dead body if you wish. (Sublimino): And what about his watch? I thought you wanted it, Animo. (Dr. Animo): I do. But, we will have to take him out first. He throws the remote on the table. (Dr. Animo): Come on gentlemen. Finish him, once and for all! They all try to grab the remote, but Fistrick quickly takes it and presses a blue button. In the meantime, Electrohacker cleans the dust from his arms. (Electrohacker): This place is so boring! Not even one alien tech weapon! I wasted my time for nothing. He prepares to leave, but the candelier falls from the ceiling and crushes him, smashing the floor (it is wooden). We see a green flash and Spidermonkey climbing out of the pit. (Spidermonkey): This can't be an accident. Suddenly, he is blasted by energy to a wall. The Vreedle Brothers arrive, holding big alien guns. (Octagon, as Spidermonkey falls to the ground: Howdy do, Ben 10. (Rhomboid): Give us the pleasure of destroyin' you Spidermonkey gets up. (Spidermonkey): Don't think so", Vreedledee and Vreedledumb. (Rhomboid): Don't you call Octagon dumb! (Octagon): I thinks he was referrin' to you. (Rhomboid): Let me blow him up good! He powers up his gun, and Spidermonkey transforms. (Chromastone, absorbing the energy coming out of Rhomboid's gun): Chromastone! (Rhomboid): Octagon, he ain't blowin' up! Chromastone redirects the blast at Rhomboid, who falls down. (Chromastone): I thought I had conviced you guys to become Plumbers...again. (Octagon): These clones were killed in battle. We is the current set. (Rhomboid): And I'll blow you up real good! (Chromastone): No, you won't. He shoots an energy blast at both of them, which encases their legs in crystal. (Chromastone): Piece of cake. Suddenly, Chromastone gets blasted by a missile, that sends him flying, breaking the ceiling and landing on one of Undertown's streets. Aliens run away terrified. (Chromastone, getting up): Never...saying...that...again! Fistrick, in a power armor, jumps out of the building. (Fistrick): Whazzup, bro? (Chromastone): You and the Vreedles? Together? (Fistrick): You ask too many questions, bro. He shoots an energy beam from his hand, but Chromastone absorbs it and redirects it back to him. (Chromastone): You ran out of luck. Because Chromastone will- He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): C'mon, Omnitrix 1.5! All of a sudden, someone throws at him explosive balloons. The smoke clears out and is revealed to be Zombozo. (Ben): Great. Who's next, Vulkanus? (Zombozo): He couldn't attend. (Ben): Oh, okay. He starts running away, avoiding several toys and missiles from Zombozo and Fistrick respectively. He quickly turns over a corner and hides in a candy store, which is owned by no other than Pakmar. (Pakmar): Ben Tennyson! No, no, no! You stay away from Pakmar's business! (Ben): Relax. Wait until my watch recharges, okay? (Pakmar): No. You leave now! (Ben, angry): Wait for just a sec dude! There is a moment of awkward silence between them. (Ben): Um, sorry about that. (Pakmar, pushing him outside): Okay, okay. Now leave before you ruin my- A missile hits the store, destroying the upper half or it. (Pakmar, furious): Argh! Get out, now! (Ben): No need to repeat yourself. He runs out and activates the Omnitrix 1.5. (Ben): Omnitrix 1.5, report battery status. (Omnitrix 1.5): 45% recharged. (Ben): Here we go. He transforms. (Ditto): Ditto! He multiplies into 7 copies. (Ditto 1): Okay, guys, let's split up. (Ditto 4): Like we can do something else. (Ditto 6): One of us should hide, so that we won't time out. The other look at him, shocked. (Ditto 6): I suppose I am the smart part, right? (Ditto 7, sarcastically): And the most arrogant part. (Ditto 3): I'll go hiding. Now hurry! They run to separate ways. Ditto 3 goes up to Mr. Baumann's store. (Ditto 3): Sorry Mr. Baumann, I'll leave right now. (Mr. Baumann, revealing alien tech weapons): On the contrary, stay. He shoots an energy blast, but Ditto 3 multiplies in time to avoid the attack. (Ditto 8): I know you hate me, but come on! (Mr. Baumann): I am sick and tired of your fake apologies. Now, you will suffer! He throws smoke pellets. Ditto 8 runs away in time, but Ditto 3 coughs repeatedly and loses consciousness. (Mr. Baumann): Finally, I'll get my revenge! In the meantime, Ditto 5 is sitting on a bar and drinking a smoothy. (Ditto 5, burping): Life is good. One more! (Barman): You have already drinken 10 of them! (Ditto 5): I drink 50 for breakfast. Now give me more smoothies! We go to Ditto 2, who is in the Hot Spot. (Ditto 2, cleaning the sweat on his face): Whoo, boy, it is scorching hot here! A Kraaho blocks his path. (Kraaho): You are not welcomed here. (Ditto 2): I just want to talk to Ester, okay? (Kraaho): That's exactly the reason I shouldn't let you in. (Ditto 2): I believe you don't understand. I- Seebik, Lackno and a few other Kraahos appear. (Ditto 2, frowning): Seebik. (Seebik): Ben Tennyson. I think my guard already warned you. (Ditto 2): I wish to speak to Ester. And since you are not the leader, I won't listen to you. (Seebik, laughing): Fool! Young Ester was so hurt by your 'betrayal', that she quit! (Ditto 2): Oh no. I-I didn't know... (Seebik): That's right. You didn't. (Lackno): Seebik, it's still cold in here... (Ditto 2 and Seebik): We are having a conversation here! (Ditto 2): Don't make me use force. Ester walks slowly towards them, with tears in her face. (Ester): How could you? (Ditto 2): I only need ten minutes. Ten minutes. (Ester): *Sniff* Fine. Major Events *Darkstar, the Vreedle Brothers, Zombozo and Sublimino make their first reappearances. *Electrohacker makes his first appearance. *Pakmar, Seebik and Lackno make their first reappearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright *Ester *Pakmar (first reappearance) *Kraaho (first reappearance) Villains *Dr. Animo *Darkstar (first reappearance) *Zombozo (first reappearance) *Sublimino (first reappearance) *Fistrick *Mr. Baumann *Vreedle Brothers (first reappearance) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens Used *Chromastone (x2; first time cameo) *Electrohacker (first appearance) *Spidermonkey *Ditto Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Season 2 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10 NOW!